


《前所未见》13

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [13]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 5





	《前所未见》13

“你白天准备一下，下午我秘书来接你去美容室，晚上宴会前跟我一起走。”

李东海打着哈欠下楼时黎疆正西装革履的站在客厅中间，深灰色高定西装一丝褶皱都没有，一丝不苟的戴着金丝边眼镜。听见他的脚步声转过头，胳膊架在沙发背上，整个人站立的角度像是用尺子卡过一样。  
李东海哈欠打了一半戛然而止，尴尬的揉揉鼻子。他有一半的思绪还在床上，困的糊里糊涂，也不知道躲着黎疆。

“啊…你走的这么晚啊…”

“是你起晚了。”黎疆弯臂抬起，瞄了眼腕上的手表，又道“别忘了，他到之前会联系你。”  
李东海挠挠头敷衍答应，他困的睁不开眼睛，就是想下楼喝杯水再回去睡个回笼觉。  
黎疆穿上外套对着镜子继续整理着装。他三十出头了身姿也十分挺拔，丝毫没有政权之人的富态相貌，拍了拍外套继续嘱咐。

“晚上的时候....”

“我知道，露个脸就行。”李东海不耐烦的打断，早起时李赫宰给他打来电话道早安，低声细语的哄他起床，亲昵极了。本来的好心情下楼瞬间被破坏，他还没完全睡醒，害怕的神经都没有唤醒，若是放在平时他绝对不敢这样跟黎疆说话。

“嗯。”黎疆有些惊讶的抬眼，透过镜子仔细分辨李东海的表情，半晌之后才沉声答应。  
大门开合后屋里只剩李东海一个人，他望着大门的方向愣了会神，突然想起自己刚刚居然顶撞了黎疆，后知后觉感到害怕。好在黎疆没有要跟他计较的意思，什么没说就走了，他站在窗边看黎疆的车开远，确定不会再回来找自己麻烦。  
李东海叹口气给自己摆弄早餐，他不喜欢去参加这种活动，宁愿一个人在家里摆弄花草也不想出去面对那些虚伪的和善面孔。他不想跟黎疆有任何的接触，每次露面都要假模假样的好像很恩爱，实际上他们这些年见面的次数还没有黎疆和达官显贵们见得多。

黎疆的秘书开车到他家院外摁了摁喇叭，李东海坐上车后却奇怪的闻到一股熟悉的古龙香味，他不适的打开车窗通风，可奇怪的是扫视一圈车内没有放车载香水。  
秘书透过后视镜看到李东海不停地左看右看寻找什么。  
“少……不，您在找什么？”

“没事，车上放香水了吗？”李东海搓搓鼻子，他不喜欢古龙味，车里的香味也不算是纯古龙，好像还混了点别的味道。  
秘书明显停顿了一下，摇头否认降下另一边的车窗“要不，再通通风吧。”

李东海点头答应，视线淡淡扫过前排开车的人，衬衫的领子挡住了颈后腺体，分不清是alpha还是omega。他撑着额头靠着，额前的刘海被风吹起，微风拂过脸庞。  
车里的味道淡了许多，这应该不是开窗的功劳。  
“你跟黎疆多久了？”

“一年多。”

李东海点了点头，沉默想到，要说这味道是因为这是黎疆的座驾所以才沾上味道也未免太牵强了，黎疆总回来的时候家里古龙味都没这么浓。  
他看向那个开车的秘书，随意聊天似的问起“你是alpha吗？”

“....不是。”秘书的手指蓦地握紧方向盘，李东海没有错过这个小动作，心下了然是怎么回事。  
说话的功夫正好开到美容室，李东海下车并没有直接离开，而是扶着车门弯下腰道谢，他大概明白这个“秘书”是什么身份了。倒不是在意黎疆在外边到底有多少人，他就是想不通，为什么不缺omega的黎疆一定要他臣服，明明身边有这么多的人。

李赫宰跟着李何彦进入金黄色的大厅，今晚几乎所有上流社会的权贵人士都到场了，他心里隐隐有些期待，或许李东海今晚也会来。  
他来得不算晚了，宴会上莺莺燕燕看得他眼晕。这种场合的年轻alpha总是更受欢迎些，李家兄弟俩又都是单身，没有桃色新闻且条件优越，刚从海外入驻国内，许多人愿意和他们打交道。  
从商的家庭比起军政的人来说更能说会道，更知道变通更有人情味，李赫宰跟在李何彦身边，酒杯都换过一次了还有没完没了的聊天。  
李赫宰扯出笑容刚应付走一个政界大佬的独生女，这边又来了个部队高官的Omega，旁边富商巨贾的弟弟正在不远处对他抛了个“友好”的眼神。他从小耳濡目染，应酬起这些得心应手，左右逢源每一个都能顾及到，彬彬有礼十分耐心。  
娇弱的omega男孩没骨头似的贴在李赫宰身侧，白皙手指环过胳膊轻轻抓住他的西装，手指贴着布料上下缓慢暧昧的抚摸，其中的意味不言而喻。这omega几乎快要脸红，指尖触到的衣服包裹下紧实有力的肌肉，他想象着，就忍不住将目光投向李赫宰。李赫宰也明白，抽出手臂拍拍他，一副温和的样子和他说着话。  
这时，门口突然传来一阵骚动，李赫宰顺着方向抬眼看去。

李东海一身暗纹黑西装跟在黎疆后边走了进来，平时在家里乖顺的样子已不复存在，长发在脑后束起一个小小的小丸子样发髻，光洁额头一侧垂下几缕碎发，微长的头发随意松散的披着。  
得体的正装把人衬得一下子富态起来，衬衫领子勉强遮住白皙脆弱的脖颈，翩然从远处走来像位贵公子。李东海眉目间露出些精明的神色，眼波流转眸光潋滟，眉眼弯弯的含着笑，跟在黎疆身边微微颔首打招呼。

李赫宰望着人恍惚了一秒，这跟他熟悉的李东海完全不同，似乎这样更显得有韵味，百花丛中唯一盛开的那朵娇艳高贵的玫瑰花。不过他转念有些窃喜，那个害羞脸红的李东海、红着脸颊皱眉喘息的李东海只有他见过，漂亮艳丽盛开的花曾经含羞卷曲起来的花骨朵连黎疆都没见过，名义上的alpha也不过是那么回事罢了。  
李赫宰看见李东海在黎疆身后站定，身上的那件黑色大衣对他来说有些过于宽大了，应该是黎疆的外套。他们俩倒是真像一对相敬如宾登对般配的伴侣，黎疆替他脱下外套交给一旁的侍者，手臂虚着环住腰间，轻轻用力便搂进怀里，任谁看都是十分般配的一对。

李东海脸上挂着笑，扫视一圈大厅人头攒动，然后他的笑容一僵，舔舔嘴唇不自然的挪开视线。  
他一下子就看见李赫宰了，隔着那么多的人也一眼就看见李赫宰，头发用发胶粗略的抓了抓，一侧刘海梳了起来，单手拿着红酒杯正望着他们的方向。身边围了几个人，男男女女都有，恨不得贴在他身上才好。还有一个男孩正亲昵地挽着李赫宰的手臂，目光痴迷的黏在李赫宰的侧脸，李东海清楚那个角度的李赫宰有多好看。  
李东海撇撇嘴转过脸，讨厌那些人。

按照他们以往参加宴会的约定，李东海陪黎疆走一圈打招呼，趁着身上的古龙味还在的时候走一下过场。打完招呼他就可以坐在休息区的沙发上随意，等着差不多快结束再回去或者自己提前离场也可以。  
李东海不太擅长喝酒，一杯洋酒空腹下肚就已经是极限了，他将酒杯递给一旁的侍者，抿嘴犹豫一阵小心翼翼地轻轻拉了一下黎疆的袖子。他不知道自己做这样的动作多惹人怜爱，大眼睛专注地看着人，酒精在体内尽情的挥发，眼眸蒙上一层水雾，怯生生地抓着alpha的衣袖。黎疆和他对视顿时心软，打断正在交谈的话题，先将李东海送走。  
黎疆把他送到休息区安顿好，低声提醒注意分寸，又轻声嘱咐他不要乱说话。李东海不适的远离黎疆靠近，不自觉向反方向挪了挪身体。  
“知道了，你忙吧。”  
“…别提前走。”黎疆还想说什么，最终直起身离开。

李东海坐在沙发上百无聊赖，那一杯洋酒喝下去已见醉意，他摸了摸额头，感觉有些晕。主要还是怪没吃晚饭，不然不至于一杯酒之后就觉得自己脸热，坐在沙发上昏昏欲睡。他调整了一下姿势，趁无人注意他这边的动静，偷偷拿起桌上的小饼干大快朵颐，鼓着脸四处看，生怕被注意到，见没人注意到自己又偷偷为自己倒了杯果汁。  
休息区没有人，所有人都忙着应酬和扩充好友圈，这么大的厅里只有李东海有这个闲心，安生的坐在沙发上看热闹休息。

还有一个人有这个心思，李赫宰。

从李东海来了以后他就一直用余光注意着那人的动静，一见黎疆离开李东海他立马从人堆里钻出来，搪塞有些晕想去透透气大步离开。  
他走到休息区，看到李东海端坐在沙发上愣了一下，将喝空的酒杯轻轻搁在茶几上，极为绅士的欠了欠身子。不大不小的音量刚刚够附近的人听到，他故意在众人面前装傻，好像他们从未见过。  
“抱歉，我不知道你是omega，打扰了。”

李东海一怔，看见李赫宰冲自己眨眨眼随即反应过来，轻咳一声扯出笑容“没关系。”

他看见李赫宰手指敲了敲杯壁，起身离开会场。李东海深吸口气缓缓吐出，放松僵直的背部靠在沙发上，拇指和食指焦虑的来回揉搓，额角紧张的冒出些汗珠。  
一想到接下来有可能发生的事他就紧张的心跳加速，手脚也有些发软，连着大厅耀眼的灯光都觉得晃眼。不知道是不是酒精作祟，他明知道不该去偷偷和李赫宰见面，但还是遵从心里的声音起身离开。  
黎疆在会场的另一头忙于应酬，李何彦也正忙着为自己铺路，没有一个人注意到刚刚休息区简单交谈几句的年轻AO前后消失在会场里。

大门关上李东海才松口气，环顾一下两边的走廊打定主意，他刚刚拐过弯就被一双手臂拉进怀里，来人带着他喜欢的味道。  
李赫宰手臂一圈把李东海抱住，深吸口气蓦地皱眉。  
“你身上一股古龙味...”

“不能让别人知道我跟他什么都没发生，都是做做样子，别担心。”李东海一脸无辜的把西装外套脱下以后，果然那股香味淡了许多。  
李赫宰闻见他的信息素才放下心，扶着李东海的肩膀来回转了几圈称赞“好看，今天真好看。”

李东海抬起脸，看见李赫宰眼里闪着惊艳的光，单眼皮惊喜的撑圆，专注地望着他上下打量。他抿嘴笑开，总算露出今晚第一个发自内心的笑容。  
趁着在四下无人的角落里，李东海主动搂住李赫宰的脖子凑上去亲了亲，两人躲在角落里亲昵温存着。宴会隐约传来的悠扬音乐和交谈声与他们无关，他们只在乎彼此，此刻只拥有对方就足够了。

李东海被人追着吻耳朵，亲昵的吻从耳朵吻到颈侧，痒的他咯咯笑了几声，向后仰着躲闪。他几乎快要将腰折平，被李赫宰追着吻的痒痒的，不住的左右躲闪嬉戏。腰间的手臂将他抱得很紧，不需要担心会摔倒。  
李赫宰双臂用力将李东海面对面抱起来，omega害羞的咬住下唇，分开双腿夹住他的腰。他抵着李东海的额头轻笑，咬了下鼻尖哑着嗓子问道。

“你着急回去吗？”

会场里的人不会知道这一层角落里的omega专用隔离室被反锁，也不知道里面的人正在做什么。  
隔离室是个套间，外间有一面巨大的镜子，镜中的两人急促喘息着，互相撕扯对方的衣服。李东海整齐的衣服被扒开，衬衫褪到臂弯处挂着，西裤落在脚腕上，沾满黎疆信息素的外套被随意扔在一旁的沙发。李赫宰连裤子都没脱，匆忙拉开拉链将性器塞进李东海手里，不停在人脖颈处流连舔舐，粗重的喘息伴随着低语。

“今天真好看…特别想亲你。”

“嗯……赫、赫宰，别急…”李东海被迫仰起头，抱紧身前的alpha。Alpha信息素结结实实地压住他，那双手好像有魔法，所经之处带来一阵灼热，透过皮肤钻进他的骨头里，茶香把他的身体都泡软了。  
锁骨传来轻微的疼痛，李东海呜咽一声，手中滚烫的性器已经溢出体液，沾在他手上变得湿滑。李赫宰胡乱从脖颈吻到胸前，又粗暴地含住他的双唇吸吮，贪婪的汲取馥郁花香，在花芯处咬了咬，吮着茱萸想要吮出甜蜜的花汁。  
李赫宰已经等不及耐心扩张，手指插进去草草抽插两下就抽出来，有些粗暴地摁着李东海转过身。情动的omega像个乖顺的漂亮娃娃，顺从的任他摆弄。  
“赫宰…等一下…去里边……”

李东海被李赫宰用力压在门板上，那双手像每一次亲昵时引导教会他的一样，扶着他的腰压低，顺着腰线向下拍了拍。  
身后已经湿润的洞口被人一下子顶开，李东海猛烈地仰起头，带着委屈的鼻音连连喘息。莽撞顶进来的硕大肉棒撑得他腿软，腰肢不自觉地努力塌下去形成一道漂亮的弧线，李赫宰趴在他耳边不停地吻着，双手在敞开怀的衬衫内揉捏玩弄着硬挺的小小肉粒。  
李赫宰似乎完全不在乎这里是公众场合的一角，他的法定伴侣正在不远处的宴会厅内，深埋在他体内快速肏弄着，混着粗喘断断续续说道。

“我今天一见到你就想这样....想把哥哥压在身下操哭，哭的眼睛都是红的然后求我停下。”  
“哥哥最喜欢跟我求饶了…”  
李赫宰慢条斯理地啃咬着李东海的腺体，他只要想起之前李东海和黎疆挽手恩爱的刺眼画面就一阵酸涩，下身用力向体内深处撞去。  
“哥哥身体好敏感，摸一摸腰都会流水。”

“唔…赫、不要…不要这样……”

李东海艰难的侧过脸，眼睛里已经有了些生理泪水，他覆住李赫宰撑在墙上的手。被顶的快说不出话，哼哼唧唧的像小猫一样叫了两声慌忙捂住自己的嘴，眨眨眼委屈地看着李赫宰。

“你轻一点...我会腿软走不了路...”

随即迎来李赫宰热烈的吻，他闭上眼睛放任自己沉浸其中。

所幸他们选在了隔离室，情动时的信息素被很好的阻隔在门内。李赫宰故意深埋在李东海的生殖腔，然后扶着人软下去的腰移动到外间，每一步都让性器在体内变化角度研磨。羞涩的omega浑身涨成了粉红色，被他带着走了几步双腿不住发抖，握住他的手。  
“赫宰……我不行…”

“嘘……我们小声点，会被听到的。”李赫宰用气音哄骗，被突然紧张的李东海用力一夹闷哼。  
“东海哥哥…”  
他一手横在李东海胸前，食指和拇指捏住乳尖恶意用力掐着，另一手套弄起被忽视的前端。那里没有被触碰依然硬挺着，从头部溢出清液垂在半空。  
李东海小声啜泣，整个人软成一滩水似的，任人索取无力抵抗，双眸失神，微微眯起眼睛望着镜中的自己。他的衬衫半脱不脱挂在身上，乳头被玩成深红色，身后的李赫宰偏过头吻他，他被欲望和快感支配着，不自觉落下泪。  
这场躲在阴暗角落里刺激又背德的偷情里意外的装着真诚纯粹的爱，不知道这样可不可以得到更多的原谅。李东海呜咽着，努力压制住即将出口的呻吟，在这种地方做这种事是他以前想都没想过的，就像李赫宰带给他的感觉一样，让他恐惧又无法自拔的沉沦。

时间过去了多久他们已经不知道，李东海长长叹息，手指插在李赫宰发间缓缓抚摸着。埋头在他下身的alpha纵容他深喉，被射出的精液呛得轻咳几声，含着他舔净才吐出。  
李赫宰抬头望着害羞的李东海，暧昧的笑了笑，伸出舌尖舔走唇边的白浊液体，紧盯着人慢慢起身。  
“尝尝…”

李东海被李赫宰压在怀里接吻，淡淡的腥膻味在两人口中传开，他抱着李赫宰的脖子摔进沙发，亲昵又放松。  
他出来的太久了，应该回去了，李东海看了眼表却没动，收紧手臂专心吻着李赫宰的唇，学着他平时的样子亲了又亲。  
李赫宰勾起嘴角回应他，追着李东海交换着吻，恋恋不舍在猫咪唇上啄了一下起身。  
“是不是得回去了？”

“嗯，我出来太久他会生气。”李东海坐起来，目光跟着李赫宰转来转去。  
李赫宰打开隔离室的排风，转头见李东海专注地望着自己不由得心动，快步走过去双手撑住沙发将人拢进怀里，慢慢靠近抵上李东海的额头，轻轻碰在一起对视几秒同时笑开。他蹭了下李东海的鼻尖，贴着脸颊暧昧的蹭着，鼻子又碰到了一起。

“东海，你要注意安全…”李赫宰闭上眼睛连续落下吻，恋恋不舍地嗅着李东海的信息素。  
他最近不知道为什么愈发担心李东海，李何彦和他已经开始悄悄的在暗中寻找能将黎疆捏死的事情。但他仍然担心，怕自己的进度赶不上事情露馅的那天，他没有东西能让黎疆不伤害李东海，那简直就是灾难。  
李东海轻轻牵起嘴角，凑过去亲了亲李赫宰的脸。  
“放心吧，我会多注意。”

李东海在窗口站着吹了许久的风才敢出去，身上的茶香淡的几乎不可闻见。他们躲在走廊的角落里，李赫宰围着他转了几圈，仔细嗅了嗅。  
“好像没问题了，把外套穿上就闻不出来了。”  
李赫宰摸了摸李东海的颈侧，有些难过，他想和李东海光明正大地站在一起，看着人在黎疆身边笑容明亮好看，他不知道自己是怎么遏制住冲动的，明明是自己的omega，明明伪君子人后从未善待过李东海。  
低沉的大提琴乐声隐隐约约传来，厚重的地毯踩着无声柔软，李赫宰低落的上前一步抱住李东海的腰。omega的腰很细，一点多余的赘肉都没有，单手就能圈住。他微微转头对上李东海的视线，李东海的眼睛总是这样水润又温和，注视着他的时候像阳光下泛光的湖水。

“哥哥，和我跳支舞再回去吧。”

李东海略微低下头，示弱般将额头抵在李赫宰的肩上，幽幽茶香好闻极了。腰间的手臂占有欲极强，紧紧搂着他，好像一放手他们就会被分开。他被李赫宰抱着，合着低沉悠扬的提琴合奏慢悠悠地在原地转着圈，这样十分亲密，胸膛也贴在一起，两颗跳动的心依偎着。  
李赫宰歪过头贴着李东海的脸颊，亲昵地蹭了蹭，omega迎着他的反应微微侧过头，他们闭上眼睛从嘴角开始吻，慢慢吻上对方的唇瓣，安静的接吻。  
李东海在唇齿辗转时睁开眼睛，头顶有那盏昏黄的小灯泛着光晕，李赫宰也是这样出现在他生命中的，一盏永远不会灭，他等了许久的路灯。

他们太沉浸于彼此，所以两个人谁也没注意到角落里偷偷对准他们的手机镜头，在看不见的未来，一场风暴已经开始酝酿。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃  
————————————  
嘤嘤嘤小情侣被拍到了！


End file.
